Big Boys Don't Cry
by FarCryFromDead
Summary: Life after his brother Fred. What becomes of George Weasley? Contains spoilers from Deathly Hallows.


**Can you all believe it? My first non-anime story!! ((Gasp!)) But chyea, I just finished the last Harry Potter book, like a week ago, but I've had thousands of ideas for a fan fiction, but it wasn't until I watched this REALLY sad Fred dedication video that this came to my mind. So yeah, here we go, hm?**

**On with the show!**

------------------------------- Back to the Burrow------------------------------------

It was a crowded and loud lunch at the Burrow. Hermione and Ron were back to their old bickering. Harry and Ginny sat on the floor playing with Harry's now orphaned, Teddy Remus Lupin, exchanging shy glances and soft smiles from time to time. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table talking with the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt about changes due in the Ministry of Magic, Percy shifted in his seat, apparently sensitive to the subject. Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen, preparing lunch for the large group.

The only one missing from the congregation was George Weasley.

He sat alone, upstairs, in his room. It had once been him and his brother, Fred, to the room, but not anymore. George looked at his brother's unmade bed, in their rush to get out of the house the last time; there hadn't been time to make their beds as they fled from Death Eaters after Bill and Fleur's wedding. The bed made the room seem untidy, despite the newly polished floors, but George couldn't bring himself to make it. It stood, a symbol of their last times together.

"George, lunch is ready!" He heard his little sister Ginny call up the stairs. George sighed and stood up, casting one last glance at the unmade bed…

He blinked and did a double take: He could have sworn he saw his twin lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He blinked back tears as his heart gave a jolt. He stood winded, as though someone had socked him in the gut as he watched the empty bed.

He shook his head, turned and headed down stairs to join everyone else.

Everyone was laughing and talking animatedly amongst themselves. George took the empty seat between his former teacher Professor McGonagall and his mother. McGonagall smiled genially at him, which he returned half-heartedly.

Hands reached across the table to serve themselves and each other. Hermione, who was seated between Ron and Harry as usual cupped a hand to her ear to hear what Bill, who was sitting across from her, next to his beautiful wife who eyed the food warily. George reached a hand up to the left side of his face, where his ear should have been, had it not been for Snape who had blasted it off a year ago.

A Hand rested firmly on his left shoulder. He turned and looked at his mother who frowned deeply, "Georgie, are you alright?"

George smiled, "You know, even though my left ear is gone, I'm all _right_ now." He grinned. His mother sighed in exasperation. "Mum, don't be so ear-itable." George couldn't stop himself, soon he was laughing along with the rest of the motley crew.

"Fred, could you pass the potatoes, please?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Suddenly the whole dining room fell silent, save for the cooing of Teddy. He felt all eyes glance in his direction.

He heard his mother give a faint gasp as she realized her mistake. George sighed. His throat knotted up. He couldn't…he wouldn't start crying right there in front everyone. Despite his greatest wishes, He felt a tear streak down his cheek.

He acquiesced to his mother's request and passed the potatoes without looking at her, or anyone else.

He could still feel all eyes on him. He stood, pushed in his chair and left the dining room with a heavy heart.

He wiped his eyes as he made his way to his bedroom and threw himself down on his brother's bed, tears flowing freely from his eyes now.

Even with his dearest brother dead, his mother couldn't tell them apart.

----------------------

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. If I do, it'll only be about three chapters, maybe four. I'll need to see what ya'll think. I have ideas if you think I should continue, otherwise, it's written to leave well enough alone. **

**Tootles everyone!**

**Izumi**


End file.
